Promise Me This Is Forever
by Mata Ara
Summary: Sebagai Penjaga Gelap Haruno Sakura, Sasuke diharuskan melakukan segala cara untuk menjaga keselamatan nona mudanya itu. Termasuk menyamar menjadi pemuda culun bercelana gombreng dan tinggal seatap dengan penghuninya yang ajaib. AU. R&R, please. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Me This Is Forever**

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing._

"Kita berpisah disini," kata Sasuke.

Pemuda kuning ngejreng disebelahnya menatapnya kaget. Dua buah koper yang sedang berusaha dipindahkannya sekaligus kedalam bagasi taksi terjatuh, kembali berposisi diatas troli besi. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Kita berpisah disini," tandas Sasuke. "Aku masih punya urusan lain, aku harus bertemu—"

"—gengmu. Para gangster yang kau bilang adalah teman-temanmu. Benarkan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya imajinatif mendengar sindiran saudara kembarnya itu. "Pimpinanku," tegasnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanannya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah terlambat. Barang-barangku akan kujemput nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan taksi lainnya dan melaju meninggalkan bandara yang mulai sarat penumpang. Sedangkan ditempat yang sama, Naruto menganga dibuatnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng frustasi, bingung dengan jalan pikir saudara kembarnya sendiri. "Apa maksudnya barangnya akan dijemput nanti? Memangnya dia tidak mau tinggal bersama Ibu?"

Sebetulnya, kembali berpijak di tanah kelahirannya, Jepang, adalah impian Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan Tokyo. Pengadilanlah yang mengusirnya dari negara ini. Sasuke yang kala itu berumur 8 tahun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah digeret menuju bandara, terbang dengan penerbangan komersil bersama ayah dan saudara kembarnya, Naruto. Sasuke ingat berapa banyak air mata yang tumpah kala itu.

Darinya, dari Naruto, dan dari ibu mereka.

Kepulangannya kembali ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan. Michael Clark, atasannya di Central Intelligence Agency menugaskannya sebuah tugas. Sasuke diutus menjadi agen ganda untuk sebuah organisasi gelap yang berpusat di Jepang, Rothsjack. Sebuah organisasi yang memasok senjata-senjata ilegal dan narkoba masuk kedalam Tokyo dan diduga sebagai bagian dari jaringan internasional pengedar narkoba. Organisasi ini telah diselidiki selama hampir tujuh tahun, tapi selama itu tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa memaksa para petinggi Rothsjack merangkak keluar dari lubang mereka. Puncak perintahnya adalah Sasuke diharuskan mengirimkan informasi-informasi mengenai cara kerja dan struktur Rothsjack, mengirimkan nama-nama berpengaruh, dan terakhir menghancurkan organisasi itu dari dalam.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia telah dilatih selama lebih dari 15 tahun untuk menjadi seorang agen profesional. Ia tidak ingin gagal dalam tugas ini. Dan juga, ia pun tidak ingin melupakan misinya yang lain; membuat keluarganya kembali utuh seperti 18 tahun lalu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Seorang pria berpakaian parlente dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya menyapa Sasuke yang baru turun dari taksi. Pria itu menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapan matanya tak dapat dibaca karena terhalangi oleh pekatnya kacamata hitam yang menghalangi kedua matanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke datar. "Minamoto-san?"

Pria itu menangguk tanpa menjawab. Satu tangannya menunjuk lorong kecil yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri—mengintruksikan secara non verbal agar Sasuke mengikuti jalan itu. Sasuke balas mengangguk. Tanpa ragu ia mengikuti petunjuk pria tadi. Ia melewati lorong kecil yang hanya sanggup memuat dua pria dewasa berjalan berdampingan. Kedua dinding lorong itu telah mengelupas di banyak tempat, memperlihatkan barisan batu bata berwarna merah darah. Ujung lorong itu adalah pintu kayu dengan aksen Inggris Lampau kentara di dahannya, kendati ujung-ujung dari pintu itu sudah terkelupas. Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Rothsjack dengan markas barunya.

Ketika pijakannya sudah berada dibalik pintu yang tertutup, ia bisa melihat puluhan pria dewasa berpakaian hitam-hitam dibanyak tempat. Kebanyakan tengah bergerombol, berbisik-bisik tentang suatu hal. Jajaran televisi plasma yang menggantung di dinding-dinding telah menyala seluruhnya, menampilkan proses penangkapan Choi Namwoo—pimpinan dari lawan organisasi Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke berdehem, yang menarik hampir seluruh atensi dari semua orang didalam ruangan itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa tertariknya dengan menonton tayangan televisi didekatnya, alih-alih hanya menatap datar kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Siapa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Karena sosok berpakaian parlente lainnya keluar dari sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk melewati itu. Perjalanannya tidak berhenti hingga disitu, ia masih digiring melewati lorong yang berpilar besar-besar, masuk ke dalam lift dan beberapa pintu kaca otomatis. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah pintu besar beronamen Yunani Kuno. Sekali lagi ia diintruksikan masuk ke dalam.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…" Baru saja pintu menutup dibelakangnya, sapaan dingin itu masuk kedalam gendang pendengarannya.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringaian. Ia menunduk sekilas ke arah pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi besar di ujung ruangan. "Jiraiya-sama."

Seraya berjalan mendekat, Sasuke memindai seluruh ruangan besar dengan cepat. Ruangan itu berdinding kaca, tebakannya berada dilantai dua puluh karena pemandangan Tokyo terlihat sangat kecil dari sini. Tiga televisi plasma besar tergantung di dinding sebelah kanan, beberapa rak buku dikanan kirinya, ada jajaran sofa besar berwarna hitam ditengah ruangan, dan sisa spasi dari seluruh ruangan itu kosong melompong. Tak nampak sedikitpun senjata api. Bagi organisasi yang memasok senjata-senjata ilegal keluar masuk Tokyo, ini adalah hal yang sedikit tidak masuk diakal.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke-kun," kata Jiraiya, dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana Manhattan? Meminta ijin cuti selama dua bulan dari organisasi bukanlah hal yang lumrah," lanjut Jiraiya, tampak tak keberatan dengan diamnya Sasuke. "Tapi karena kau bilang kau ingin kuliah, aku harus apa? Haha. Kuharap setelah ini kau semakin fokus pada Rothsjack."

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu, Jiraiya-sama. Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto curiga padaku. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir selama setahun ini. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan keselamatan Anda jika suatu saat dia tahu tentang pekerjaanku," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Sekali lagi Jiraiya tertawa dalam. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, tapi Sasuke tahu Jiraiya tidak pernah menaruh curiga apapun terhadap dirinya. "Tentu. Tentu saja. Naruto Uchiha, saudara kembarmu. Terkadang aku penasaran apakah kemampuannya sehebat dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau kau menginginkan seorang anak menantu yang ideal dan sempurna, maka Naruto-lah orangnya, Jiraiya-sama."

Tawa Jiraiya menggelegar. Tapi seiring waktu, tawa itu menghilang, menyisakan tatapan hampa dan kosong di kedua mata petinggi Rothsjack itu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Jiraiya berekspresi seperti itu. Pertama dan terakhir kali adalah ketika Tsunade, istri Jiraiya, meninggal satu tahun lalu. Saat itu Sasuke baru bergabung dengan Rothsjack.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri melirik pada Kakashi, pria berparlente dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi yang tadi menjemputnya di lobi markas Rothsjack. Kakashi balas memandangannya, datar, tanpa berniat memberitahukan Sasuke apapun.

"Sakura," kata Jiraiya, menarik atensi Sasuke dari Kakashi. "Kurasa tidak akan pernah berniat menikah. Ck, anak itu, entah apa maunya. Setiap hari hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, lalu ke kampus, lalu kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ayahnya yang sudah tua ini juga membutuhkan perhatian darinya. Hahaha. Tapi aku bisa apa, ne Sasuke-kun? Sakura sudah besar. Aku bisa apa melarangnya melakukan ini-itu. Yang bisa melarangnya hanyalah almarhumah ibunya. Aku bisa apa? Hahaha."

Bahkan bagi Sasuke yang telah terbiasa dengan kejamnya Jiraiya, ia bisa mendengar nada kesedihan tercurah dari deretan kata itu. Ia kembali melirik Kakashi, melihat bagaimana Kakashi merespon pernyataan tuannya. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa Sasuke tangkap. Pria itu masih diam di samping kanan Jiraiya, matanya menutup setengah seolah mengantuk, sedangkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya memang sukses menyembunyikan ekspresi pria itu.

"Kau kenal Sakura, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, benar." Jiraiya mendesah. "Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura kecilku. Dia putri bungsuku. Berbeda beberapa tahun dari Gaara. Saat kematian ibunya ia tengah berada di London, jadi kurasa kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Jiraiya melanjutkan, "ia melupakan rumah karena ibunya telah meninggal. Ia menyibukkan diri selama satu tahun dengan mengejar gelar yang sama seperti ibunya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia menjadi lebih sibuk. Melupakan fakta bahwa ayahnya yang sudah tua renta ini juga membutuhkan perhatian darinya."

Sasuke menangkap aura letih terpancar dari dalam diri Jiraiya. "Aku ingin menugaskanmu satu hal penting," kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"Saya siap, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Kakashi?" panggilnya.

Kakashi membungkuk sekilas, sebelum berjalan menuju ke samping tiga televisi yang tergantung di dinding. Satu tangannya memegang remote kecil dan mengarahkannya ke arah televisi. Telivisi menyala, menampilkan tiga foto yang berbeda. Namun objek yang berada didalamnya sama—seorang gadis muda dengan helaian surai berwarna merah muda.

"Sakura-sama," mulai Kakashi, "kami mencurigai identitas Sakura-sama telah diketahui oleh pihak lawan, Asalt. Ini adalah foto-foto yang diambil dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Orang-orang ini," sebuah leser hijau yang datang dari remote kecil di tangan Kakashi muncul dan menunjuk beberapa pria yang berada didalam foto tersebut, "adalah kaki tangan mereka." Slide berganti. Fokusnya masih sama, tentang Sakura dan juga beberapa pria yang bertingkah mencurigakan didekat gadis itu. "Sudah enam kali orang kita menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan dari Asalt didekat Sakura-sama. Sejauh ini belum ada hal berbahaya yang terjadi, tapi kita tidak ingin hal membahayakan itu benar-benar terjadi. Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke, kau ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura-sama selama waktu yang belum ditentukan, 24 jam, dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan Sakura-sama." Akhiri Kakashi.

Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya. Biner kembarnya menelusuri satu per satu foto yang terpampang di layar televisi. Jika ia menerima tugas ini, itu berarti penyelidikannya di Rothsjack akan mengalami kendala. Ia hanya diberi waktu selama dua tahun untuk merampungkan misi, dan selama setahun progres yang dicapainya bahkan belum mencapai 50%. Sasuke tak punya banyak waktu, ia harus segera menyelesaikan ketiga misinya sebelum ditarik kembali ke kantor pusat CIA. Tak pernah ada kata kegagalan di kamus hidupnya, namun menolak perintah langsung dari petinggi Rothsjack bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Sasuke kembali menghadap pada Jiraiya. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjaga putri kecil Anda, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya menghela napas lega mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kupikir kau akan menolak, Sasuke-kun. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa kupercayai dalam menjaga Sakura selain Kakashi dan kau. Sedangkan Kakashi harus tetap berada disampingku. Aku juga butuh perlindungan. Hahaha."

Sasuke tersenyum datar mendengar itu, tapi ia ingin meluruskan beberapa hal sebelum memulai tugas barunya. "Apakah saya masih bisa mengikuti beberapa 'kegiatan' Rothsjack, Jiraiya-sama?"

Kembali tawa menggelegar dari Jiraiya terdengar. "Tentu, tentu saja, Sasuke-kun," katanya, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "tapi fokus utamamu tetaplah Sakura. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun terhadapnya. Ini mungkin tidak akan terlalu lama. Kita akan membereskan Asalt secepat mungkin, sebelum mereka benar-benar akan menyakiti putriku."

**tbc**

Bagaimana?

Pendek soalnya baru test drive. Ehey. Kalo banyak yang suka minggu depan saya lanjut. Tapi kalo nggak, ya saya bisa apa ahahahaha.

Mohon reviewnya ya? Terima kasih sudah membaca *bow*

Oh iya, untuk penjelasan singkat mengenai karakter PMTIF, sila tengok profil saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise Me This Is Forever**

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing._

Pria kuning itu sekali lagi mendesah. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan—menjadikan surai ngejreng itu semakin berbentuk tak karuan.

"Ayolah, senseeeiii," rengeknya. "Aku nggak mungkin bisa. Masih banyak masalah yang harus aku urus ketimbang mengambil 23 kelas dalam seminggu. Itu keterlaluan banyaknya!"

Pria dengan pakaian serba hijau didepannya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Atensinya masih terpaku pada buku tebal berwarna jingga yang digenggam tangan kirinya. Seribu Satu Cara Mengatasai Penuaan Dini—efek samping ditanggung pelanggan, begitu yang tertulis di sampul buku.

"Sensei!" panggil Naruto lagi.

Sambil mendesah, Gay menutup buku oranyenya dengan setengah malas. Ia baru saja mendapat jam istirahatnya setelah hampir tiga minggu bekerja tanpa henti—dan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membaca buku karangan Itachi, yang sayangnya merupakan sepupu dari bocah tengik yang sejak sejam yang lalu memborbadirnya dengan rengekan 'aku tak ingin 23 kelas dalam seminggu, dattebayo~'. Aaaah… ingatkan Gay untuk memberikan ruang kerja bagi si pemuda kuning ini sangat jauh jauh jauh (bukan typo) dari ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"Dengar," ujar Gay. "Bukan aku yang memutuskan berapa jam dalam seminggu kau harus mengajar ataupun berapa banyak kelas yang harus kau tangani—tidak! Kau yang dengarkan aku, bocah kuning!—semua itu ditangani oleh bidang kurikulum. Mereka hanya mengajukan proposal dan aku yang menandatanginya. Kalau kau mau protes," sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, bersiap melemparkan bom atom, "silahkan temui Orochimaru. Beliau yang mengurus segala tetek bengek yang sedaritadi kau ributkan itu."

Efek yang ditimbulkan setara dengan ledakan di Horoshima—tidak, tidak, lebih parah malah. Naruto terdiam ditempatnya, dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar dan pandangan mata tak percaya. Jika saja ini manga, sudah pasti rahangnya telah menyentuh tanah dan ada batu sebesar truk kontainer yang jatuh diatas kepalanya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA GADIS IKLAN SHAMPO ITU JADI PENANGGUNG JAWAB KURIKULUM?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA! OTAKMU DISUNTIK BISA ULAR SAMA OROCHI-CHAN SAMPAI MAU MENGANGKAT DIA JADI PENANGGUNG JAWAB?!"

Kalau saja Naruto mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bisa ditolerir oleh pendengaran manusia, Gay pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar julukan yang disematkan pada tetua Uchiha tersebut (gadis iklan shampo? Demi Tuhan, Orocimaru itu laki tulen!). Tapi volume suara Naruto lebih pantas digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan trol yang mengidap cacar air yang tumbuh di lubang-lubang telinganya. Alhasil, Gay harus melemparkan tumpukan berkas ke arah pemuda itu, membuat tubuh Naruto terjengkang ke belakang.

"—paan sih?!"

"Suaramu, bocah," tegur Gay. "Tidak. Otakku tidak disuntik bisa ular sama Orochimaru, dan hormati dia Naruto. Beliau adalah mantan gurumu."

Naruto mendengus. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekeras-kepalanya untuk menuntut keadilan. "Ayolah, Gay-sensei. Masa kau tega memberikanku 23 kelas. Seminggu pula. Kau mau aku tinggal di kampus? Ini jurusan Metafisika, sensei. Omongannya bukan tentang cinta. Kau mau jabrik pirangku ini rontok karena kelakukan mahasiswa dari 23 kelas itu? Sekelas ada berapa orang coba? 20? Kalau 23 kelas berarti aku harus mengajar 460 mahasiswa dengan otak yang hanya dewa Jashin yang tau dialiri oleh darah atau lumpur. Aku tidak akan kuat, sensei. Aku tidak akan kuaaaaat!"

"Kau meragukan kemampuan dirimu sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Gay, setengah tak percaya. "Kau? Yang lulusan terbaik Harvard, meragukan kemampuan dirimu sendiri? Ayolaaaah! Kau tidak seburuk itu—yang ku tahu sih."

Naruto mendelik. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang mempertanyakan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang lulusan universitas terbaik di dunia. "Bukan masalah kemampuanku, sensei. Kita bicara tentang betapa tidak manusiawinya kau memberikan begitu banyak kelas pada dosen yang baru melamar di kampus ini."

"Ck. Naruto, ini hanya sementara," janji Gay. "Mungkin hanya sebulan atau dua bulan. Kau sudah tahu tentang beberapa dosen kita yang harus seminar di Inggris, kan? Kalau kita tidak menangani kelas yang mereka tinggalkan, kau mau mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kau bilang otaknya entah dialiri darah atau lumpur itu berdemo? Ku ingatkan padamu, walaupun tampang mereka cupu, otak mereka masih cukup kritis."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Aku kan anak baru disini, dattebayo~" Kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan dengan nada imut dibuat-buat, membuat Gay harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan meja pada pemuda itu.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, bocah. Seluruh dosen yang tersisa akan mengambil tanggung jawab dosen yang harus pergi ke Inggris. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kau hanya memegang 23 kelas. Itu tanggung jawab paling sedikit diantara dewan dosen. Yamato-sensei bahkan memegang 47 kelas dalam seminggu, dia bahkan harus menjadi mentor untuk grup debat."

Sekali lagi Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah baiklah. Batasnya hanya sampai dua bulan. Lewat dari itu aku akan melepaskan kelas yang bukan menjadi kewajibanku. Terserah anak-anak itu akan berdemo atau membakar diri di jalanan."

**getmeparalyzed**

"Serius, Haruno-sama? Kau mau membongkar seluruh buku-bukumu lalu menyewakan kamar itu pada anonim lainnya?"

Nada sarkatis dari gadis pirang dengan julukan Barbie wanna be disebelahnya tak membuat Sakura Haruno-sama berhenti dari kegiatannya memindahkan tumpukan buku-buku tebal ke dalam kardus. Bibirnya berkedut menahan kesal. Sudah tiga jam terakhir Ino, gadis Barbie itu, menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Pertanyaan pertama masih dijawab si gadis merah muda dengan tawa pelan. Kedua, ketiga, dan keempat juga masih dijawabnya dengan ramah. Namun dua jam berlalu, Ino masih melayangkan hal yang sama padanya (dan tambahan aksesoris nada sarkatis cenderung tidak menyetujui), Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, menolak menjawab lagi.

"Serius, Sakura? Hei, pink! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Sakura mendelik. "Jangan panggil aku pink, Ino bab—"

"Tapi kau memang pink, Haruno-sama."

"Serah deh," ia mengabaikan tangannya tak acuh. "Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama padaku selama puluhan kali, Yamanaka-sama, dan jawabanku masih sama. Ya. Aku akan menyewakan kamar ini untuk anonim yang butuh kamar diluar sana," ujarnya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan cepat tanpa memberikan Ino kesempatan membantah. "Lagipula, perpustakaan ini sudah sangat jarang kita gunakan. Apa salahnya jika kita harus menyewakannya?"

Ino berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sakura, sejenak lupa bahwa rumah ini adalah milik Sakura dan gadis itu hanya mengontrak pula disini. "Anonim, Sakura. Anonim!" tegasnya. "Kita tidak tahu mereka seperti apa, bagaimana latar belakang mereka, apa hasrat terpendam mereka, bagaimana sifat mereka, apa mereka cocok—"

"Ino-chan," panggil Sakura, membuat rentetan ucapan gadis pirang itu terhenti. "Aku mengenal kau, Temari, dan Sai dari kata pertama itu, loh. Anonim. Kalau aku tidak membuat diriku percaya pada anonim, aku tidak akan mengenal kalian. Jadi, percayalah padaku, oke?"

"Bingo!" satu suara bariton muncul dari sudut ruangan. Disana ada sesosok pria eboni dengan raut wajah tersetel senyum palsu, kulit tubuhnya begitu pucat hingga bisa saja disangka mayat, dan ada dua kardus bertumpuk didekapan lengannya. "Si jelek itu benar, cantik."

"Yeah," timpal seorang lainnya. Gadis dengan cepol dikedua sisi kepalanya berujar santai dari tumpukan tinggi buku-buku, membuat hanya puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat. "Lagipula, Sakura memberikan kita kebebasan untuk menyampaikan suara, kan. Kalau memang tidak suka, katakan saja tidak suka. Jangan membesarkan masalah yang sebenarnya bukan masalah, Ino-chan."

"Kalian pengkhianat!" seru Ino. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Ia tidak suka fakta tentang semua orang yang tidak mendukung ucapannya sama sekali—dan astaga, mereka itu teman-temannya, seharusnya mereka semua termasuk si Haruno-sama itu mendukung ucapannya! Ya walaupun rumah ini milik Sakura dan Ino hanya mengontrak salah satu kamar di lantai 2, tapi tetap saja. Dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal membuat Ino memiliki sifat yang (menurutnya, seharusnya) anak tunggal miliki. Keras kepala sekeras kulit badak.

Tawa pelan mengalun di sebelahnya. Sakura telah meninggalkan posnya dan berjalan kearah Ino yang sedang merajuk. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pundak si gadis. "Temari benar, Ino. Aku memberikan hak kepada kalian untuk ikut memutuskan siapa yang boleh tinggal bersama kita. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, katakan saja tidak suka. Aku akan sangat menghargai itu."

"Omong-omong, jelek," panggil Sai—membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura ("Jangan panggil aku jelek, dasar mayat!"), "kau sudah memikirkan tentang pamflet itu?"

"Tidak," balas Sakura, sejenak melupakan kekesalannya karena dipanggil jelek. "Kupikir menyebarkan informasi melalui pamflet bukanlah hal yang bagus. Aku hanya akan menempelkan informasinya di papan pengumuman fakultasku. Meminimalisir—" lengannya menyenggol lengan Ino, "—si barbie ini makin merajuk. Kupikir seseorang yang lalu lalang di fakultasku lebih baik dari seseorang yang mondar mandir di jalanan."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura membuat Temari mendongak dari posnya. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut dibombardir kalimat sensei-ajari-aku diluar jam mengajarmu? Woah, Sakura. Kau kerasukan."

Sakura hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya. Temari paham betul. Mereka bertiga yang tinggal serumah dengannya ini tahu betul tentang betapa paranoidnya Sakura mengenai mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Gadis ini sangat suka mengajar. Ia suka ketika harus mentransfer ilmunya pada orang lain, menyaksikan bagaimana mereka mengaplikasikannya di kehidupan nyata lalu menerima senyum terima kasih dari banyak orang.

Sama seperti ibunya.

Tapi dirinya kurang suka jika ada mahasiswa yang mencegatnya di jalan hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa rincian materi. Entahlah penyebabnya karena apa, hanya saja, Sakura memang tidak suka.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura. "Akan kutambahkan aturan baru di rumah ini. Dilarang saling menganggu dengan materi perkuliahan."

Tawa membahana sedetik kemudian.

**getmeparalyzed**

Uchiha Sasuke menaruh koper hitamnya ke trotoar. Dalam hening yang diciptakannya sendiri, fokusnya nyalang menatap bangunan tingkat dua dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan warna dasar putih menyebar di seluruh sudut. Gaya arsitektur Tokyo modern begitu kental terasa, ditambah pengaturan halaman depan dengan beberapa pohon bonsai mengelilingi sebuah kolam kecil ditengah taman. Ada bangku panjang putih di sebelah kanannya, membuat suasana rumah itu begitu tenang—begitu familiar.

Ia rindu rumah.

Setelah memakai kacamata minus bulatnya, ia menyeret kopernya memasuki halaman. Dirinya agak tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang—kemeja yang dikancingkan hingga hampir mencekik lehernya sendiri dan celana jeans rombeng yang sama sekali bukan seleranya—tapi memang inilah penyamarannya; menjadi pemuda culun yang akan mengontrak di salah satu kamar target penjagaannya.

Haruno Sakura.

Sampai di undakan tangga, tangannya bergerak untuk memencet tombol bel. Tapi belum sempat jemari kekarnya menyetuh benda merah itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang sepunggung yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

**getmeparalyzed**

"Aku mengijinkannya," kata Ino.

Tiga temannya—Temari duduk di paling kiri sofa panjang, Sakura diapit oleh kedua gadis itu, Sai duduk di sofa tunggal lainnya, dan objek yang menjadi seluruh fokus oleh mereka menatap Ino dengan kening terangkat.

"Ino," bisik Sakura, "dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Tidak perlu. Sakura," pandangan matanya mengarah pada si merah muda, "ijinkan dia tinggal disini. Kau tidak bisa lihat orang seperti apa dia? Dia itu pemuda tampan. Memang sih dandanannya agak norak, kacamatanya kuno, celananya compang-camping begitu, tapi kalau dirapikan sedikit, dia pasti bisa ikut konten el-men sekompleks. Jangan menyia-nyiakan mutiara, Sakura. Tahun ini kita pasti menang kalau dia mau ikut. Percaya padaku."

Sedangkan sosok Sakura merasa bibirnya tengah berkedut sadis, ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyeburkan kekesalannya pada Ino. Ck, gadis itu dengan mata menakutkannya.

"Kita akan memutuskannya nanti." Pandangan Sakura beralih pada pemuda yang duduk diam didepannya. Diam-diam ia membenarkan ucapan Ino. Kendati penampilan pemuda anonim ini menyedihkan cenderung gembel, tapi tak menutup aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Belum lagi fakta betapa mulusnya kulit wajah itu.

"Baiklah. Hng. Namamu?"

"Sasuke." Sudah. Hanya itu.

Dua gadis didepan Sasuke mengangkat keningnya tinggi-tinggi—minus Ino yang masih tenggelam dalam imajinasinya yang entah apa hanya Jashin yang tahu. "Sasuke? Err—hanya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Sasuke bla bla bla atau bla bla bla Sasuke, gitu?"

"Hanya Sasuke." Sudah.

"Baiklaaah…" Sakura menghela napas panjang, lalu menukar pandangan dengan Temari yang kurang sama persis menampilkan raut wajah seperti dirinya. "Hanya Sasuke." Fokusnya lantas mengarah pada koper dan ransel Sasuke yang diletakkan di dekat pintu. "Melihat kau yang sudah bersiap, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui tentang rencana kami untuk menyewakan salah satu kamar disini. Benar?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Ya."

"…oh. Oke."

Hening kembali mendominasi. Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya apa. Aura si Hanya Sasuke ini terasa begitu aneh, semacam memaksa orang untuk tunduk dan patuh kepadanya. Betul-betul sangat berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Temari—masih sama, gadis itu masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai, tapi Sakura yakin Temari tak punya pertanyaan di otaknya selain siapa sebetulnya orang aneh ini. Sai malah sudah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Jangan mengharapkan Ino, karena gadis itu sudah semakin tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san. Aku hanya penasaran, darimana kau mendapat info mengenai rencana kami? Kami belum menempelkan apapun di papan pengumuman di sudut kota ini dan aku juga sangat yakin tidak menyebarkan pamflet pada orang-orang."

"Temanku mengatakannya padaku." Sudah.

"Teman? Siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tiga detik hening sebelum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Sai menyeletuk dari tempatmu. "Chouji, maksudmu?" tanyanya, matanya lantas bertubrukan dengan pandangan bertanya dari Sakura. "Aku bercerita pada Chouji beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak kusangka ia akan menceritakannya pada temannya yang lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Temari menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. Pandangan menilai sudag tergantikan oleh senyum hangatnya yang biasa. "Aku, ya. Kupikir karena kita mengenal Chouji dengan baik, jadi kurasa menerima Sasuke bukan hal yang buruk. Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "Sai?" tanyanya.

Pemuda eboni itu juga ikut mengangguk kepala. Dan Sakura tidak perlu bertanya pada Ino karena gadis itu sudah pasti akan setuju seribu persen, jadi akhirnya, Sakura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di rumah kami, Sasuke-san. Semoga kau betah. Aku Haruno Sakura."

**tbc**

Gimana? Sudah agak panjang kan? ini cuman nambah dua lembar dari chapter kemarin haha.

Sejujurnya, saya bingung apakah harus memasukkan unsur romance didalam fic ini atau nggak. Saya kurang ahli dalam hal begituan, tapi pasar(?) ffn paling suka yang begituan haha. Oh iya, ada yang notis tentang aroma-aroma lomba debat diatas? Iyep. Chapter depan akan ada adegan begituan(?). Jadi, saya butuh saran enam sampai sepuluh nama (apa ya istilahnya. Open cast?) untuk para debater nanti. Cewek atau cowok, available untuk semua gender. Cantumkan juga jurusan yang ingin diambil. Metafisika untuk tim Naruto. Kedokteran umum untuk tim Sakura. Kalau mau juga boleh menyertakan deskripsi karakter kok ^^

Tapi nggak bisa spoiler maaf. Pokoknya nanti akan ada suasana lomba debat walaupun tidak terlalu kental.

Lalu, hng, review. Hehe. Sebetulnya saja agak kecewa melihat jumlah review yang masuk kemarin. Kesannya memang kayak mafia review ya haha, tapi saya suka aja baca review yang masuk. Jadi semacam penyemangat buat ngetik chapter selanjutnya. Makanya chapter 2 ini agak-agak telat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Saya tahu fic saya ini kurang memuaskan, masih banyak lubang disana sini dan butuh perbaikan. Karena itulah saya mengharapkan review ^^ kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Last but not least, terima kasih untuk review, favorite, follow, dan alert yang diberikan. Saya sangat senang, sungguh ^^


End file.
